Maelstrom Prince of Hero's Flock
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Gil the youngest son of Naruto and Gilgamesh travels to Shinto Teito to find out what's MBI true motive's our. But he is put into a battle royal with 108 female aliens as he will put a stop to Minaka's plan into dust. Gil/harem (some of Minato's Sekirei in it) Minato/harem (Different Sekirei as he still gets Musubi)


**Here's one of the Squeals to my first story that I did.**

 **Gil the 19 year old son of Naruto and Gilgamesh took a mission from his father to investigate why M.B.I Ceo Minaka bought Tokyo and rename to Shinto Teito. Once he gets there he is pulled into Minaka's Sekirei Plan when he was kissed by Homura. Watch as Gil takes the Sekirei Plan by storm as he will put an end to Minaka's plan.**

 **Gils Sekirei/Human harem.**

 **Miya**

 **Matsu**

 **Kazehana**

 **Karasuba**

 **Mitsu (Female Mutsu later on after she is rewinged)**

 **Homura (Female)**

 **Akitsu**

 **Yume (She will be alive)**

 **Tsukiumi**

 **Uzume/and her Ashikabi**

 **Kochou**

 **Taki**

 **Yahan**

 **Kuruse**

 **Older Kusano**

 **Those twins Sekirei's in season 2 at the end they will be known as Yin and Yang**

 **Toyotama**

 **Ichiya**

 **Kaho**

 **Shena (Female Shiina and her Ashikabi)**

 **Humans:**

 **Chiho**

 **Yukari**

 **Takami (She needs some love)**

 **Minato Sahashi Flock/Harem:**

 **Musubi**

 **Ikki**

 **Yashima**

 **Natsu**

 **Nanami**

 **Namiji**

 **Saki**

 **Kujou**

 **Katsuragi**

 **Rated M for Mature and I don't own the series they belong to the creators.**

 **P.S. There will be some hints in this chapter for other squeals but in different stories later on.**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Walking through the halls of Whirlpool Inc. was a young teen that was 19 years old; with short blonde hair, with red eyes with black slits in them. He was wearing black pants with black shoes, a white button shirt with a black jacket over it, but the noticeable feature on him was his whisker marks on his cheeks.

This person was Gil Namikaze-Uzumaki the youngest son of Naruto and Gilgamesh. His parents treated him and his siblings as equal's hell Naruto did that to all his children since family is above all else that was the Uzumaki rule in the family.

Gil was walking toward his father's office since he had a mission for him that was important to him. When he got up to the secretary as the said woman was beautiful in everyone eyes and had a body that any women to have.

She was wearing an black business suit with skirt that showed her thick plump butt and black high heels as her top was open showing her cleavage and how big her breast were as they were G-Cup. She has tan skin, long rose pink hair that reaches to her knees and golden eyes this was Ingrid Uzumaki one of his father's new wives and a demoness and how did she and the others got married to his father well that is a story for another time.

Gil liked Ingrid a lot since she had a soft spot for children as she and the others came to this world and they saw Naruto's children she got hooked to them already. When the time when they got pregnant with his father's kid she gave birth to four kids in one day two boys and two girls. Gil was thinking of his siblings; his oldest Joseph was in another world that his father thought where both Ren and Aisha came from but it was different since they once fall in love with a man name Kazuto. His suppose elder sisters name Airi, Marina and Sana had a father complex and he means father complex to his father as this made his mother laugh at this as she didn't care at all and the three remain in their 16 year old bodies.

Kushina was in her father's world keeping the peace with some others and she became a full lesbo since she has sleeping with Sandra the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura (Naruto). Then there was Naruko as she became a lesbo as well but with a certain side effect that can made her a futa thanks to a black book as she went to help her friend that was targeted by a girl that wanted her for her own fun. Naruko did save her but the book had an effect on the two as they made the said girl was 'punished' by the two and they had some fun with her and Naruko's harem she made. Then they became teachers to the school with more added to her harem as he knows for now.

Ingrid looked up and saw Gil and smiled at him. "Gil, I'm glad that you made it your father is waiting inside."

As she got up and motion him to follow her, Gil did as the two enter the room they saw another woman wearing a short red skirt that showed her nice plump butt, red high heel shoes, a red button shirt that was unbutton that showed her cleavage of her big breast, as she has purple hair and red eyes as she wore red frame glasses that made her even more sexy. This woman was Oboro as she wanted revenge on Asagi but forgot the revenge as she loved the sex she gets from Naruto.

Oboro was standing next to Naruto giving him some paper work to sign and trying to seduce him as well but that stop as Naruto looked up and saw his son and smiled at him.

"Hello Gil I'm glad that you made it." Naruto said.

Gil took a seat in front of his father's desk and spoke. "Well dad you did said something about a mission for me?"

He saw his father's face turn serious as he knew this means business.

"Yes son I do, just today on the news the CEO of MBI Minaka Hiroto bought Tokyo, Japan and rename it Shinto Teito." Naruto stated.

This shock Gil on this piece of information how in the world did this man do this without permission of the Prime Minster or the government.

"How is that even possible for him to do that?" Gil said.

"The same thing I and my wives said as well." Naruto said as he sighed. "But that is why I want you to go there and find out since something big is about to happen."

"I see father and I understand." Gil said as he nodded his head. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Naruto said as he gave him a file and a cell phone. "Here's the place you're staying it's a suite and a cell phone but use your magic if it's something important so no one can listen in on us."

Gil took the things on the desk and left the office after saying goodbye to him. Once Gil left, Naruto sighed and notice both Ingrid and Oboro were both naked as the day they were born but with both Gilgamesh and Alexandria were behind them massaging they're breast.

"Well come on my King your lovers are ready to be conquered." Alexandria said lustfully.

Naruto chuckled at this and teleported themselves back to his place as the rest of his wives and new ones were waiting as the mansion was filled with moans from the girls.

 **Shinto Teito**

" _Welcome to Shinto Teito! Please watch your step and enjoy your stay!"_ A female voice said from a speaker on the train.

As Gil step off the train and started to walk out of the station to start his mission as he knows that his half siblings are doing they're things his eldest brother Joseph is in another world the is similar to Aisha and Rens world. Lancelot the son of Mordred was in another world that he was summoned to be a familiar to an elf girl that summon him. Gawain the son of Artoria (Saber) was in another that evolves with something called the Elder Scrolls and the others we're doing their own thing.

Gil finally got out of the Train Station after he was stop by MBI Troops making frown as why they need troops to watch the Train Station. He finally got a Taxi and traveled to his place that his father got him to stay as he looked out the window of his place.

'So all I have to do is to find out what Minaka is up to and report back to my father.' Gil thought as he sighed as it was already getting dark out.

When Gil thought of Minaka the said white hair man sneezed but then someone was talking about him making a white hair woman started to choke him to her enjoyment.

Meanwhile while this was going on up in the north part of Shinto Teito was an Inn that was called Maison Izumo Inn. Here we see a beautiful woman with a slender yet shapely body with fair skin and browns. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She was wearing a traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

The woman is Miya Asama aka Sekirei # 01 a former leader of the Disciplinary Squad and a widow since her husband died. She was sweeping the front sidewalk that leads to her Inn humming a tune. She heard the front door open and then closed as a young person came out as the said person was wearing black pants, black shoes, white button shirt, and a black trench coat with mask as the said person had grey hair and black eyes.

This person was Homura; Sekirei # 06 but Homura alias name is Kagari as the said person was ready to leave the Inn to do his/her job to protect the unwinged Sekirei.

"Leaving already Homura?" Miya asked the genderless Sekirei.

"Yeah, I need to leave since there are more Sekirei leaving the labs tonight." Homura said.

"Very well Homura but please be careful out there alright." Miya said.

"Don't worry Miya I will." Homura said as the genderless Sekirei left the Inn and jumped on top of roof tops.

It's already night and Gil was in a story looking through the selves of books and manga since he wants to follow his father's footsteps in writing. He saw his fathers improved Icha Icha series that were better than his great godfather's books, his Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi and the Tales of Heroes and they made movies on both with his father as the main character with his wives taking part of them as well but with the Icha series.

This made Gil laugh lightly at this but he notices an 18 year old girl reading one of his father's Icha Icha books and saw blood coming out of her nose. The said girl had short black hair and blue eyes, she wore a white shirt with a short tie, short black skirt with belt, high-thigh black stockings and brown combat boots, this girl is Yukari Sahashi the youngest daughter of Minaka and Takami.

The said girl was reading a master piece as she read each page and image those scenes with her in it with the male character with some of the female characters in it yeah she's a bisexual. But a male voice cut her out of her daydream.

"I see you like that book?" a male voice said.

Yukari turn her head to the right and saw a real life Bishounen as she has stars in her eyes.

"A real life Bishounen!" She said as she looked at Gil on how handsome he is with his blonde hair, his red eyes with black slits in them, and those faint signs of his whisker marks on his cheeks and his clothes.

Gil just chuckled at this and left the girl in her fantasies as the said girl just passed out with blood gushing out of her nose. Little did they know as they will meet again?

Meanwhile this was happening Homura was returning back to the Inn but he ran into trouble as he meant Mitsu Sekirei # 05 tried to capture him but she failed in her job now she has to listen to her so call Ashikabi even he's not her 'TRUE' Ashikabi.

Homura cursed his/her luck but got lucky as Homura just landed on the sidewalk where he/she thought that no was there but he/she was wrong as a male person was there standing there looking at her with interest as Homura looked at him with a blush on her cheeks on how handsome he was and now she was breathing heavy.

'What wrong with me? Oh no! I'm reacting to a MAN! Then that means I'm turning into a female.' Homura thought as SHE now felt her body changing into a female. 'This means this man my Ashikabi!' Homura couldn't take it anymore as she now walked up to the man.

Gil was minding his own business as he was heading home to end his day but he heard a thud sound like someone landed right next to his left. So he looked to his left and saw a woman wearing all black with grey hair and black eyes and she was quite the figure he said so himself. But the said woman was blushing at him and was breathing heavy as well but the thing that got to him was bugging him was he sense power coming from the woman.

But now he saw the woman grabbed onto him and did something that he wasn't prepared for as she kiss him right on the lips and notices some type of connection between them and he saw flaming wing coming out of her back.

"These are the flames of my pledge, Burn the karma of my Ashikabi! I am Sekirei #6 Homura" She said.

This made Gil raised his eyebrow on what she said what is an Ashikabi or Sekirei so he decided to find out by her.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do back at my place." Gil said.

"Of course my Ashikabi." She said as she followed her Ashikabi as he motioned her to follow him.

 **MBI HQ**

Everyone in the control room that monitors the winging of the Sekirei was buzzing with everyone got a hit on No. 06 Homura. But a woman with grey hair and grey eyes wearing a lab coat and smoking a cigarette walked in this is Takami Sahashi.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled.

"No. 06 has been winged ma'am." One member shouted.

This shocked Takami greatly as Homura emerged already something not's right. "I want the name of Homura's Ashikabi! And I want it NOW." She shouted now at the end as the said man pulled Gil Uzumaki picture up shocking her. 'What the hell is the son of the biggest Inc. doing here?'

She knows all about Whirlpool Inc. and it was on top of their company but her thoughts were cut off when her _husband_ came in. The said man was wearing all white with glasses and has white hair this was Minaka Hiroto the 'Game Master' of his Sekirei Plan with all the Sekirei killing each other in an genocide way.

"Well now this is a surprise. Looks like our dear Homura has finally got her wings." Minaka said.

"This isn't a joke hear Minaka! We're still finding out why the youngest son of Whirlpool Inc. is doing here?" Takami stated.

"Come now Takami dear don't get upset about this and now I'll contact our new player in the game." He said in glee as he left the room.

Back at Gil's place in the living room both Gil and now the female Homura were sitting across each other as Homura was drinking the very nice tea that her Ashikabi made for them as Gil was rubbing the bridge of his nose with the information that was told to him.

"So you're telling me that you're my Sekirei and I'm your Ashikabi? And you and other 108 girls are aliens to find there destined one and the said Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei and you were a genderless Sekirei that will change your sex if you wing a guy or a girl for that gender did I get all that." Gil asked the black clad girl.

"Yes that's pretty much it Gil." Homura said as she drank her tea which was pretty good better than Miya's tea and her Ashikabi was taking this really good.

Gil on the other hand just sighed at this well like he cares since he already believes in aliens since Gaia second son has a few as mates and helping out a teen superhero group call the Teen Titans and the League of Heroes or in his father case the League of Fools that he calls them wants to arrest him for murdering people even his entire family has license to kill from the said government. While Arcueid son was helping the Hellsing Organization with the supernatural with him mating the No Life Queen herself with his own harem.

Gil's thoughts were put at an end when his cellphone was ringing with an unknown number on it and it wasn't his father that was calling him.

'Who the hell knows my number sans my father?' Gil thought with a frown so he put his phone on silence.

Homura saw the phone ringing knowing who was calling but she saw her Ashikabi put the phone on silence and saw him frowning.

"Not my father calling since he's the only one that knows that number so I'm ignoring it." Gil said.

Homura on the other hand had a small smile on her face as she knows that her Ashikabi is ignoring that asshoe Minaka but when she heard the phone stop but she heard _his_ voice to the T.V.

" _Now that was rude young man I was trying to call you but you ignore me."_ A male voice said on the T.V.

The two turn their heads while Gil narrowed his eyes at the man on how the hell is he doing that while Homura glared at him with hate.

"Who the hell are you mongrel?" Gil asked the white hair man.

" _Well now I'm Minaka Hiroto the CEO of MBI and I'm here to say Congratulations on winging Sekirei No. 6 Homura and taking part of the Sekirei Plan Gil Uzumaki the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Gilgamesh Uzumaki!"_ he said with a happy face.

Gil decided to play dumb. "Sekirei Plan?"

" _Yes it's game where 108 Sekirei fight it when there is only one winner and become the new age of gods!"_ he said.

Homura was now on her knees as she felt a huge killer intent and it was coming from her Ashikabi. She saw the look on his face and he was piss of course he was since she told him everything but he wanted to hear it from Minaka. She looked at the T.V. and saw Minaka sweeting on the other side she couldn't believe it her Ashikabi's KI was so strong that even Minaka can feel it.

"Then tell me this if there is a winner 'Game Master' are you willing to step down and watch the other claim the powers of the gods? You can't expect people to believe that you are not going to use the one moment of weakness when the winner is happy they won and lets their guard down and take advantage of it making yourself the god of this new world?" Gil then paused. "So then what are you going to do after the end of the game Mr. Game Master?"

Minaka narrow his eyes behind his glasses giving the blonde a calculative stare. Minaka didn't like this one bit, this person unnerved him. MBI had nothing on him or his family like they just popped up from nowhere and he found out that Whirlpool was beating HIS company in a landslide being number one in the world even with all the alien tech he has and Gil's father was still beating him. Gil was a wild card and dangerous more dangerous than Higa and he had to get rid of him soon but where is the fun in that when the game just begun and Gil is interesting in the game but his thoughts were cut off from thinking.

"No worries I play your little game but get one thing straight if anyone that gets hurt in part of this game that doesn't know about it then I will show you that even GODS can die." Gil said as he gave Minaka a death glare making the said man flinch before the TV shut off.

"What just happen?" Homura asked.

"Don't know?" Gil asked acting dumb.

Homura looked at him with a tick mark on her forehead as she slowly got up only for her legs to give in making her fall forward.

"-epp" she yelped out cutely as she tensed up preparing herself for hitting the ground but to her surprise she landed in the chest of her new master. Homura couldn't help but blush, as she felt her hands around the man's well-toned chest.

' _My god he's built. Whoever trained him must been a slave driver or a complete sadist?'_ Homura thought.

Gil saw her blush and couldn't help but mentally chuckledin his head but that changed when he heard her stomach growl making him laugh making her pout very cutely.

"I see that your hungry I'll make something quick to eat since it's around 8:00pm so Ramen will do." He said as he went to the kitchen before saying. "You can use my phone to contact someone that they will know where you are staying."

Homura looked at the phone and was a little afraid on calling Miya but she had no choice so she sucked it up and called the Inn and tell Miya where she was and knowing she would feel Miya's wrath tomorrow. When supper was done and they ate Gil told her to use the shower as he will fix her clothes and she could wear some of his as a spare for tonight.

Gil was sitting down by his desk looking at his laptop thinking of his story to write as Homura showered. He was thinking about this 'game' that is going on right now. His first action was to kill the man but he threw that out the window since Minaka could have a dead switch on him and Gil didn't want 108 alien blood on his hands. But right now he needs to move away from this place since it's not safe anymore and he'll call his father tomorrow well time to get to work.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind him.

Gil turned around from his laptop and couldn't help but freeze and blush at what he saw. It was Homura entering the room as she was still wet from her shower. She was wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts that he had no idea where she got those from but to his thinking they belong to Mordred since those were HERS so she must of put them in there by mistake and she also wearing one of his dress shirts that was unbuttoned giving Gil a good view of her smooth porcelain skin, her perfectly curved waist, her flat stomach and navel, as well those two sized soft mounds on her chest.

Homura looked at her Ashikabi and wondered why he was looking at her weirdly with a blush and then she remembered her recent modifications. 'Ohh…' she thought as she started to blush as well, her Ashikabi was checking her out and that very thought made her brighten up like a tomato. She looked down and saw her state of her dress and immediately fixed it by buttoning up the shirt.

"I'm just working." He said as he went to work.

"Working? You were just looking at you screen in front of your laptop." She replied as she finished buttoning up her shirt while she walked to her Ashikabi and leaned over him to look at the laptop screen.

"Well I'm trying to be a novelist like my father." Gil replied as he felt her assets pressed up against his back.

"Oh really? What's the title of his novels?" Homura asked as she was curious of her Ashikabi family and she did hear of the Uzumaki name before.

"Well it's Icha Icha, Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi and the Tale of Heroes why you ask?" he asked her.

Homura eyes widen at that along with her jaw dropping. The next thing that Gil knew was his chair spun around and saw Homura sitting on his lap holding him by his collar with stars in her eyes.

"Your… your… your father is the author? I love his series hell every Sekirei does." She said as fan girl mode kicked in.

"Really?" he said out in a muffed voice as the position was quite Risqué and he also felt his blood going to another direction and felt his feral side was coming out. 'Damn it the way she's sitting on me I'm ready to take her.' As his feral side grew more and more.

"Yes Really! My favorites are Haku and Queen Arturia the Queen of Knights." She said as she grinded against him without her noticing it.

Gil nodded his head. "I see, so those two are your favorites?"

Homura nodded her head as she explained everything why these two were her most favorite one as Gil was doing everything in his power to fight his feral side. Now he knows how Ryu the son of Setsuna and his father felt when he took the Dai-Youkai along with her mother, her younger half-sister along with the females of the group he was with when he found a way to go an alternate time line to find some type of jewel.

'Damn this feral side I got from father must be a side-affect when he held the nine Tail Fox in him.' Gil thought as he felt Homura grind against him again. 'Screw it I'm taking her, she did said both Ashikabi and Sekirei needs to bond more so I'm _bonding_ with her tonight.' As he still listening to her but when she was done she let out a cute yawn. 'On second thought not now she's been through a lot.'

He decided to pick her and held her in a bridal style as the said action made her blush but she snugged in his chest as he took her to his bed. He moved the covers and placed her in bed but she didn't let him go so he got in with her as she put her head on her chest and went to sleep just before she said goodnight to him as they two slept.

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

Inside Naruto's main house in the main bedroom here we find Naruto on his very large bed with Gilgamesh on top of him naked as the day she was born with his all of his other wives in his bed after their night with him.

But Gilgamesh notice something is wrong with her husband. "Something the matter my King?"

Naruto sigh but answered her. "Just thinking about Gil!"

She saw this and kiss him on his lips before speaking. "Don't worry about him too much as we all trained our children to be strong okay so let's get some sleep my King?"

Naruto nodded his head as he went to sleep with her following him.

 **Gil apartment**

Morning came as the sun was shining through the window and was shining in the eyes of Gil telling him to get up. Gil was groaning and hating the sun but he was now awake as his red eyes open up and he felt Homura head still on his chest as this bought a smile on his face so he got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. When he got to the kitchen and started to make French toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and coffee for themselves.

"Mnhmm" Homura let out a cute sound as she woke up as she smelt something good as she slowly got out of bed as she rubbed her eyes cutely and went to the bathroom.

She splash water on her face to wake up as she remember that she found her Ashikabi and her change was proof of that change. So she went to the kitchen and saw Ashikabi or Gil as he calls himself was making breakfast for them and he saw her and smile at her.

"Good morning sleepy head! Did you sleep well?" Gil asked her.

She smile at him and took a seat and answered his question. "Yes I did indeed Gil!"

He nodded his head and gave her a plate with food and a cup of coffee with sugar and creamer as she thanked him for as he to sit down and the two ate breakfest together. When they were done Gil started to do the dishes as Homura changed into her fix black pants as they were now tight on her now as her change but Gil didn't minded at all as it showed nice butt making her blush as they left the apartment building and headed towards her place she was living as he needed a new place to live as he didn't trust the place his father gave him now.

They finally made it to Maison Izumo Inn and Gil rang the doorbell as he heard Homura saying she was home Miya as he heard footsteps approaching as he notices Homura hide behind him making him confuse as why she did that but he was distracted when he heard a female voice as the door open.

"Homura would you mind telling me where exactly stay at another person's house last night?" she said as she paused a moment and saw Gil and Homura hiding behind him and spoke. "Oh… and we have a guest?"

Gil and now the name woman at the door Miya stared at each other as the two most powerful people in the city stared at each other for the first time since Gil's father and his mother meant each other in London, England.

 **Here's one of my squeals to my first story as there will be others to it. And I hope you all had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
